blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Animal Crown/Gallery/1
Prologue: Playing with the animals Blaze discovers the Great Animal Crown S3E14 Blaze finds a crown.png S3E16 Blaze comes down the hill.png S3E16 Blaze showing the crown to the animals.png S3E16 Bunk and monkey notice the crown.png S3E16 Animals gather around the crown.png S3E16 Blaze and AJ "Great Animal Crown?".png S3E16 Bam explains about the crown.png S3E16 Nelson explains about the crown.png S3E16 Who will wear it.png S3E16 Animals wonder who will wear the crown.png S3E16 Animals start thinking.png Crusher steals the crown S3E14 Submarine appears behind the animals.png S3E14 Crusher and Pickle in submarine.png S3E14 Crusher "Can we go home, now?".png S3E14 Pickle "Go home?".png S3E14 View of Animal Island from submarine.png S3E14 View of animals chatting.png S3E14 View of Animal Crown.png S3E14 Crusher uninterested.png S3E14 Crusher double take gasp.png S3E14 Crusher sees the crown.png S3E14 Great Animal Crown up close.png S3E16 Crusher pulls a lever.png S3E16 Claw comes out of submarine.png S3E16 Claw extending outward.png S3E16 Claw reaches the crown.png S3E16 Animal crown grabbed by Crusher's submarine claw.png S3E16 What brings the crown back.png S3E16 Crusher presses a button.png S3E16 Crown gets dragged around.png S3E16 Crusher presses another button.png S3E16 Crown still gets dragged.png S3E16 Crusher "It's gotta be one of these buttons".png S3E16 Crusher presses multiple buttons.png S3E16 Crown gets swung around wildly.png S3E16 Animals notice something wrong.png S3E16 Animals see Crusher taking the crown.png S3E16 Crown gets swung in a circle.png S3E16 Crown gets thrown far away.png S3E16 Animals shocked.png S3E16 Crown flying away from Animal Island.png S3E16 Crown splashes into the water.png S3E14 Animal crown falls into the water.png S3E16 Animal crown sinks to the bottom.png The missing crown/An ocean adventure begins S3E16 Blaze ready to become a shark.png S3E16 Transformation interface.png S3E16 First part needed.png S3E16 Tail materializes.png S3E16 Second part needed.png S3E16 Dorsal fin materializes.png S3E16 Last part needed.png S3E16 Shark transformation complete.png S3E16 Streamlined body materializes.png S3E16 Blaze transforming.png S3E16 Blaze becomes Shark Blaze.png S3E16 Blaze splashes into the water.png S3E16 Shark Blaze swims around.png S3E16 Shark Blaze jumps out of the water.png S3E16 Shark Blaze splashes before the animals.png S3E16 Animals impressed by Shark Blaze.png S3E16 AJ boards Shark Blaze.png S3E16 Shark Blaze ready to get the crown.png S3E16 Blaze and AJ "Shark power!".png S3E16 Shark Blaze sets off.png S3E16 Blaze jumping out of the water.png S3E16 Animals cheering for Shark Blaze.png Sharks! S3E16 Blaze's dorsal fin above the water.png S3E14 Shark Blaze jumps in the air.png S3E14 Shark Blaze swims underwater.png S3E14 Blaze swims past some seaweed.png S3E14 Shark Blaze rear view angle.png S3E14 Blaze swims past more seaweed.png S3E14 Blaze jumps out of the water again.png S3E14 Blaze's dorsal fin pokes above the water.png S3E14 Shark Blaze swimming with a school of fish.png S3E14 Blaze swims through rings of fish.png S3E14 Blaze swims through another fish ring.png S3E14 Blaze swims under an ocean rock archway.png S3E14 Blaze swims past ocean sand dunes.png S3E14 Blaze swims past ocean rocks.png S3E14 View of seaweed.png To return to the The Great Animal Crown episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 3 Episode Galleries